Hello Again Stranger
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: A fanfic about Kagome and her father, starting from the beginning and working way to present day. Information inside.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within its making. **_

_**A/N: I guess you could say this is actually a bit of an experiment. I want to see how the audience would react to this kind of story, especially being my first time trying to do just plain out drama (focusing mainly on Kagome and her father) but I really just want to see the reviews I get. Please, if you read this, review or I'll just take it off and dump it away. Give me good strong constructive criticism if you have it and tell me what you liked and didn't like. But please remember that doesn't give you grounds to flame. If I'm not satisfied with the reviews in due time I will delete this and continue my work on my other fics. Thanks for your cooperation reader and enjoy!**_

_**RodIldKitsune **_

Mrs. Higurashi closed the door with a look of pure solemnity. Flashing lights glittered down their stairway outside like red and blue fireworks, their light sparking Higurashi's face enough to reveal the anguish in her eyes. Grandpa stood outside discussing the situation with the one of the two cops, a look of utter exasperation plastered on his features as well. The cops looked tired and wary, and everyone was so aggravated that no one noticed the pair of chocolate eyes that watched silently from their position on the stairwell in the house.

"M-mom." The voice behind them finally whimpered and Mrs. Higurashi turned to the stairwell.

She looked shocked, not so much from knowing her little daughter was there but more from realizing that she was no longer alone in the world. She stared simply at her daughter but said nothing more. Her little bundle of pride continued for her.

"Mom. Where is daddy going?" She was only five but she knew this was one of those times when you had to choose your words carefully.

Mother looked on the brink of crumbling, grasping on to her slightly pudgy stomach as if holding on to sanity itself. She frowned slightly, walking over to the stairs to take a seat with her daughter. The cop car pulled away, carrying the last few years of her existence along with her. The one thing she had wasted so many of her years of life on thinking it was going to be something amazing all to implode upon her in one measly hour.

"Daddy…" she searched her daughters face, equally knowing that this was a situation where you had to choose your words carefully, "Daddy is going away for a while."

Kagome pulled her little knees up to her chest, the blue and white pajamas pants she wore yanked up to her ankles. She hugged her legs tightly, hoping that they would squeeze the pain away. She knew that daddy would be gone a long time but she prayed he would be back soon.

"When will he be back?"

Her voice sounded innocent and flustered, rattling the bones of Mrs. Higurashi in a way that made her whole body shudder. A lone tear crept its way down her paling cheeks, her eyes began to blink more slowly as if it was too much work to do so. She could feel the sobs burn at the back of her throat and behind her ears. But she managed to choke out an, "I don't know sweetie."

Though she did know. That was the only thing she was certain about right now but she didn't wish to tell her daughter. For the one thing she knew was the one thing she knew her child Kagome would not water to hear. And that was that her father was never coming back.

Grandpa Higurashi hobbled back up the stairs, rubbing at his temples as he turned the knob to the front door and swung it open. He sighed, trying to melt away the frustration to aid his daughter-in-law but when he opened his weary eyes he did not see her. His gaze then turned to the stairwell where he could hear a slight creak emerge from the steps. Two pairs of chocolate eyes met his gaze, and both looking confused and tired. He frowned, moving over to the stairs as well.

"Kagome." His voice was even but cracked as he fought back overwhelming emotions, "Kagome dear child what are you doing out of bed? Let's tuck you in and—"

"No!"

Kagome desperately reached over to her mother, clinging on to her arm for some state of reassurance. Her mother was still clad in her silk peach nightgown; blood stained the sleeves and speckled the pants. Fortunately for her, the blood did not flow from her own veins but she still wanted to change from this wretched spectacle of clothing. And not too soon after she would try and sleep; sleep and forget these problems had arisen in so short a time.

"Kagome." Her mother's voice was warning but even as she pried her daughter's grip from her arm.

She was seven months pregnant for heaven's sake! She was too far into labor for this!

Kagome screeched as her grandfather scooped her up, her legs kicked and her arms flailed wildly about her, her long black hair tossing about like a mad lion as she screamed and howled like a banshee. Her attempts succeeded in knocking her capture against the wall but lucky for him he passed scraping by without much damage than a throbbing pain and a handful of annoyance.

"No! I went to bed and lost my dad! If I go then I'll loose my mommy too!"

The words stung like an ice-cold rag across her face, realization gripped her mother's sympathy as she reached out for her child and cradled her in her arms until she went limp. Grandpa Higurashi left them both, Kagome's mother stroking her daughters face and cooing with softness that only women could possess.

"Don't worry," she soothed, wrapping her hand from her daughter's cheek to her forehead as she brushed at the child's ragged black bangs. She looked so much like her father. "Don't you ever worry about that again do you hear me? I'll always be here. Always."

She grabbed her daughter's arms as she stared at her directly in those piercing chocolate eyes; Kagome's glare almost accusing her for what had happened here tonight. Then the little girl nodded. Mrs. Higurashi returned her action with a weak smile and grabbed her naive daughter's hand.

"Good." She whispered, feeling on the edge of tears again, "Now let's go to bed and everything will be better in the morning."

Kagome grasped her mother's peach sleeve again. "Can I sleep with you tonight she pleaded?"

She poked her lips into a pout but her eyes still shined with the fear that her mother might leave too. Mrs. Higurashi said nothing, just gave her a brisk blink in reply. She would sleep with her tonight. In fact, she needed that comfort from her child right now. But after she had changed from this bloody garment and washed away the pain she felt now. That excruciating pain… in her heart.

_**A/N: What are you waiting for, hm? Review! **_


End file.
